Drops Of The Past In Letters
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Diego and Thalassa had a fling in the heart of london. Twenty Three years on, they've found themselves back in contact thanks to a letter Diego wrote to Lamiroir. A bombshell is waiting to drop. Thalassa/Diego and implied Miego
1. Prologue: The Fling

Pairing: Thalassa/Diego

Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are copyrighted to capcom.

Notes: I got the idea while I was writing down some ideas for fics in my notepad_._ One idea that I really liked was that Diego was Apollo's father, then I started to like Thalassa x Diego thanks to my cracky thoery. I tried to make it fit the canon universe as much as I could. I hope you like the fic. Thanks to Smilingbomb and Storm Parakaitz for the support and to the Nescafé site for vibrant coffee information.

_Prologue: The fling_

A strong fragrance of coffee flew into his nostrils, causing him to wake up. Young nineteen-year-old Diego Armando was a hit for the ladies, and he loved it. He was rather fond with calling them kittens. To Diego, women were like delicate kittens, waiting to be stroked and were to be treated like a flower. The kitty had his eyes set on this time was Thalassa Gramarye, a young married eighteen year old who traveled with her husband to London. Diego was on a well deserved vacation and he went alone. Her husband would rather be busy with his performances rather than play his wife. Diego didn't really like him that much.

He didn't really care that she was married, she was a young beautiful brunette and was worth a challenge. They had met in a small restaurant in the middle of the city, and Diego practiced his old and new chat-up lines with Thalassa. Diego pulled them off well, and they found out that they were staying in the same hotel. Diego smirked, knowing he was in for a hit. Now, he pulled in a married woman.

Diego hasn't gone all the way with Thalassa yet. Although he imagined she would be pretty good in the bedroom. Her husband was performing in the Apollo theater tonight, and Thalassa was going to watch. He deiced tonight belonged to Thalassa and she could do whatever she wanted. His name was Christopher, if he could recall correctly. Gulping down, his third morning coffee, he proof-read the letter he had written for Thalassa.

_16th May 2003_

_Dear Thalassa,_

_I had to write you to express just how much I enjoyed sharing __Nescafé Romano with you tis week. __I've been having a great time and I hope you are too, Kitty! _

_Truthfully, Thalassa,you are a class act. You certainly are the real deal when it comes to magicians - your magic is really intriguing me. More mysterious and darker then coffee itself. I am an excellent judge of character, and from what I've seen, you are a one-in-a-million, kitty. You're mysterious ways are unpredictable yet give a calm exciting aura. _

_Come to my hotel room, and I will make sure your night is filled with pleasure. Tonight you're the finest, and the stars all shine to tell you that tonight is all yours. _

_Your Loving Friend,_

_Diego Armando. _

_PS. Hope you like the bracelet attached to this letter. I think it would suit you well, and will also match the other bracelet._

Satisfied with the letter, he sealed it in the envelope, kissed it and attached a golden alloy bracelet to the letter with clear tape.


	2. May 2027

May's Letters

10th May 2027

Hey Lamiror,

Well what can I say to you kitty? You're quite a hit in the prison cell. Everyone's been astounded by your voice, and imagining that you're quite a charming kitty. I just heard your enchanting voice, and the funniest feeling, I met you somewhere before. Call me a crazy fool, but you could be the magician I drank Nescafé Romano in a London hotel.

My life's been a bit complicated, and ended up doing bad things, and now I'm in prison. Curse of the defense attorneys. All the ones I know are either dead or disgraced. Though Wright has got his badge back, the lucky devil. Be interesting to see how a wonderful kitty like you would reply to this.

Yours truly,

Godot

Aka Diego Armando.

* * *

15th May 2027

Diego,

Now that's I've recovered my memory and sight, I can now look at my fan-mail properly. It was such a pleasant shock to hear from you. The strangest thing, was that I didn't even have to finish reading the whole letter to know it was you. There was a faint smell of coffee, then I felt your presence in the letter

I remember you quite well, we met in London almost twenty-three years ago. We both had a little holiday romance – I was seventeen, you were around eighteen. My husband Christopher and I were spending our honey-moon in London and that was there I met you. Christopher was a performer and was devoted to his work. A man of pride, you admitted that you didn't really like him that much, but we still saw him in Apollo Theater. You were such a gentleman.

So how are you coping in prison, and how is your family? Do you have any children?

Lately, I feel like the most happiest woman in the world. I've been reunited with both of my children, and they get on so well. Like you, I've also been in complicated circumstances, which got me separated me from my children. I had an accident during a rehearsal and thanks to the trauma, I forgot everything and my world was pitch black, I had to rely everything on sounds. I lived in a small European nation called Borginia and began a small singing career in a restaurant and became good friends with Machi. He's a very skilled pianist. Then another kind man, Klavier Gavin invited me to sing in one his concerts and that was where I met my children. They didn't know I was their mother at the time, nor did I until after I regained my memory and sight. The past few songs I have written have been about them.

My oldest son, he's a lawyer now, and is doing a good job at it. Hopefully he will be the one to break the attorney curse you talk about. My daughter, Trucy is a magician as well. I feel so guilty for not being there for most of their childhood. A kind man, named Phoenix Wright had took care of Trucy when she was eight. I named my son Apollo, after the theater we watched Christopher in.

Thanks for the letter, and I hope we get to keep in contact much more.

Yours truly,

Thalassa.

* * *

19th May 2027

I was right about you, you are a star. I'm pretty glad you still remember me. It's good to see you're happy with your own kitties. You're much more lucky compared to me. I haven't heard much from my parents since I was convicted, only people who visit me nowadays is Maya and Pearl Fey. I dated Maya's sister, Mia and I was about to going to her. Unfortunately some crazy woman poisoned me and I fell into a coma. You wouldn't recognize me now, my spiky black hair is now white and I need to wear a visor. Not even my visor makes me see perfectly, the color red doesn't exist in my world anymore. And I can't see red on white.

I'm not the man I was twenty-year years ago, you see. All I am now is just a pathetic broken man who hates himself. I didn't have anything to lose when I wrote to you, because everything I had had been taken away from me. The only thing I have now is the instant coffee.

When I woke up from that coma, I woke up to the smell of black coffee. I was wanting Mia to be by my side, but she had been murdered by a con man. I held a grudge against Phoenix Wright to hide my self hatred. So I felt obliged to protect Maya Fey. Fate is mean to Maya, she's been kidnapped, been accused of murder and had been a target for death. It would scar Mia's spirit if any harm happened to her, and Maya was Wright's assistant. So when she went missing, I blamed it on Wright, too. I mispronounced his name on purpose, I grinned as I named him Trite.

I ended up killing Maya's mother in the process. I was possessed by hatred, revenge and self-pity. Wright found out that I was the killer, and I confessed all to the court. Now I am in this cell. I used to be a child of promise and now I'm just nothing more than a killer.

Since your son is a lawyer, I got some good tips that should help him.

- A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets.

- Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains must be the truth.  
- Don't let the mysteries of yesterday mystify you today – only losers think like that.  
- This is the most important one: The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over.

I'm not expecting a reply, but you would be a really kind hearted kitty if you did.

You're truly,

Diego.

* * *

23rd May 2027

Dear Diego,

Are you feeling better now? I almost cried as I read your letter. And that tear drop on your letter. I hope you feel better soon. I admit I am shocked to hear that you've been convicted of murder, I never thought of you as a murderer, since you were such a gentleman to me in London. I told Mr. Wright about you, and he told me quite a bit about you. That Dahlia was truly cruel – she would be a good match with Kristoph Gavin. I'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend's death. Maya and Pearl must still think of you highly and it looks to me that Maya has forgiven you. Be strong, Diego, because you will get the miracle you so deserve one day.

Sorry this letter is so short. Trucy's taking part in the circus tonight, and I'm watching her rehearsals and her performance.

Will write to you again soon.

Yours truly,

Thalassa.

* * *

25th May 2027

Thalassa, I see you're still the lovely lady I used to know. I didn't have my morning coffee the day I wrote the last letter and I'm feeling a lot better now I've had my coffee. Mia Fey was a brilliant lawyer, she was brave and believed in her clients up until the very end. Her first client was someone from death row, and the defendant committed suicide. That didn't stop Mia from being good. I was by her side until that bitch poisoned me. Mia was a great kitty, got her claws out a lot. Maybe in time, Apollo will be half as good as Mia. Only time will tell. Thanks for believing in me, but my chance of getting a miracle has already disappeared. Mia was my miracle, and she was taken away.

I really did give Redd White a piece of my mind. It's a rotten reality to be in the same level as these guys. When I heard of Kristoph Gavin he reminded me of the female version of that beast. So you're right about that, they would make a good couple. Unless one tries to kill the other. When I found out what he did, I threw some fresh coffee at him. Seeing that hot coffee burn his face was amusing. The police officer had a go at me, but I loved it. I'm in solitary confinement now.

Maya Fey is a very good person. She's been through hard stuff, but she's still friendly towards others – that's what I call keeping strong.

So did you give my tips to your Polly-Pocket? How did he take them? Just curious. You should come visit me one day and bring your kitties with you.

Write back soon!

Yours truly,

Diego.


	3. June 2027

_June's letters_

June 2nd 2027

Diego,

I should have told you this so long ago... I don't know how to say it. So I'm just going to come out with it. Apoligies if it sounds offensive. I would never wish to offend you at all. Apollo could be your son. I had to give him up for adoption. If I hadn't had lose your contact details I would have rang you in an instant. I just need you to be willing to do a paternity test. I am sorry for keeping such a secret from you for all these years. If Apollo does turn out to be your son, I would like him to get to know you.

Yours truly,  
Thalassa.


	4. July 2027

July 1st 2027

Thalassa,

When I read your letter. I almost had a heart attack. The words in that letter are still flooding in my mind. I could be a father to a son I've never met for over twenty years. I'm disappointed and I'm pissed. I was expecting you to meet me face to face at some point. Please don't tell me you're a coward. We should get to know each other and see how much we've both changed from all those years ago.

There's not much I can say for now. It's all I can think about. So please, if you have the time, visit me in jail. I don't think we should discuss this in a letter.

* * *

5th June 2027

My dear Diego,

I'm so sorry for everything. You should expect me to visit some time soon. I haven't told Apollo yet. I have to know for sure that you are the biological father to him. I hope you understand.

Your friend,

Thalassa

* * *

15th June 2027

Hey Thalassa,

It's been ten days. You haven't visited at all. What's up kitty? I'm not that pissed anymore but I'm still feeling anxious. I've been praying to Mia to give me the strength to get through this. Guess what? I think it's actually working. We're finally sorting something that should have been sorted years ago. I guess it's been hard since we've both been in a coma.

Try to visit.

* * *

16th June 2027

Diego,

I've been busy lately. I was in the studio writing songs for some other artists and recording demos for them. I've co-written a song with a boy named Shuichi. He's so funny and wild. He takes me back to the days when I was that young.

I promise that I will visit you soon. I've already got the DNA from myself and Apollo. I didn't tell him what it was for though. I'll have a doctor with me when I visit so they can have some of your DNA.

It will be great to see you again.

Lots of love,

Thalassa.


End file.
